The Darkness Of Inspector Gadget
by Windrises
Summary: A darker, more dramatic version of Inspector Gadget. Dr. Claw eliminates Penny's father, so Inspector Gadget looks after her and tries to find Dr. Claw. Gadget and Claw decide it's time they finally meet face-to-face. Rated T for violence.


Notes: Inspector Gadget was created by Andy Heyward, Bruno Bianchi, and Jean Chalopin. The original show was done by DIC Entertainment.

Inspector Gadget walked across an empty street. It was heavily raining. The gritty inspector frowned, while dozens of raindrops poured upon his face.

Inspector Gadget used to be a normal man, until an accident cost him some of his body parts. He thought he was a goner, but a professor came him robotic body-parts. Although he was thankful to have survived what most people never could, he was upset about being part-robot. Inspector Gadget felt like the world's biggest outsider. After all, he wasn't completely human, so his robotic arms and gadgets freaked people out. Also, he was still a human, so he couldn't even fit in with the robots. He felt he was doomed to be alone, with no one truly caring about him or ever accepting him for he is.

However, that didn't mean Inspector Gadget didn't have a purpose in his life. Even before he got his robotic powers, he's been obsessed with stopping the MAD organization, which was led by the evil Dr. Claw. Dr. Claw had kidnapped various of inspector Gadget's fellow agents. Gadget didn't know the reason for that and he had spent months trying to find out what Dr. Claw's master plan was.

One day, Inspector Gadget was ordered to report to HQ and have a meeting with his boss, Chief Quimby. While walking outside, the rain kept pouring on Gadget. It felt like the weather rained on his parade, no matter where he went. Gadget figured it could be because he led a gloomy life, so the universe punished him with gloomy weather. If the rain wasn't bad enough, it started snowing. Inspector Gadget's trench coat started getting covered in snowflakes. Gadget looked down and said, "Wowsers, this is too much."

Inspector Gadget walked into HQ. He was known for being HQ's darkest, most angst-filled agent. However, as he looked around, everybody seemed to be in a dark mood. Gadget looked at everybody in the lobby, from the secretaries to the agents, and there wasn't a single smile or laugh.

Inspector Gadget walked into Chief Quimby's room and was surprised to see his niece, Penny and her dog, Brain. Gadget took a closer look at Penny and saw that she was sad. Tears were on her hands, meaning that she had been crying.

Inspector Gadget faced Chief Quimby and said, "Chief, what's going on here?"

Chief Quimby sighed and replied, "I'm afraid I don't have good news, Gadget. Penny's father was destroyed by Dr. Claw."

Inspector Gadget was deeply surprised. Although Dr. Claw was a devious mastermind, this was the first time he had ever eliminated somebody. Penny's parents were both agents of HQ. Penny's mom died, while on a mission, a few years ago. With Penny's parents both being eliminated, Inspector Gadget was Penny's only blood-related option, for a guardian.

Inspector Gadget put his hand on Penny's shoulder. He tried to make her feel better, by saying, "Penny, I don't want you to worry. Your father was a great man. Heroic, kind, and willing to sacrifice his life, for the greater good. In order to bring proudness and honor to our family legacy, I'm going to stop Dr. Claw."

Penny hugged him and said, "Thank you, Uncle Gadget."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Penny, you and Brain should wait in the lobby. I need to have a word with the Chief." Penny nodded and she and Brain walked out.

Inspector Gadget turned his head to the Chief and said, "I assume that Penny's going to need a place to stay. I'll have her and her dog move into my place."

Chief Quimby straightened his glasses, while looking a bit nervous. He said, "With all due respect, it might be best if Penny goes to a foster home."

Inspector Gadget slammed his fist on the Chief's desk, while asking, "Why do you think that?"

Chief Quimby explained, "You live a very dangerous life, just like her parents did. I think it'd be best, if she had a more wholesome, safe home to live in."

Inspector Gadget stubbornly replied, "You know I respect you above all else, but I must disagree with this choice of yours." He paced around the room, while saying, "I know my area has a few shady neighbors and I've been in lots of perilous situations, but my home is the best possible home for Penny. After all, I'm a part of the family and she's a part of mine. With this recent tragedy about Penny's father, neither of us have any remaining family left. That's why it's important for the family to stick together. I may be infamous for being a rouge vigilante, but I have a heart and my heart goes to protecting my evil."

Chief Quimby replied, "Your intentions are admirable and all, but that doesn't change how dangerous your career is."

Inspector Gadget responded, "Don't worry, Chief Quimby. After Dr. Claw is defeated, I'll find a safer job, which will further guarantee Penny's safety. Until then, I'm always on duty, Chief."

Chief Quimby sighed and replied, "Very well then. Penny can live with you, at least for now."

Inspector Gadget shook hands with the Chief and said, "You're making the right choice."

Chief Quimby replied, "I'm not so sure about that."

Inspector Gadget started moving Penny's stuff into his hands. His robotic arms came in handy, as he carried several boxes of clothes, books, DVDs, and toys. Penny and Brain looked around and saw how messy the house was. There were holes in the ceiling, floor, and some of the walls.

Inspector Gadget said, "You shouldn't worry about the holes. I've gotten into a few fights, in my own home, but that's not going to happen again. This place is safe."

Penny wasn't thrilled with the house's dark atmosphere, but she was grateful to be adopted by her dad's brother. She said, "I appreciate you letting me and Brain live here."

Inspector Gadget started Penny's stuff into her new room, while saying, "My pleasure. After all, we're family and families belong together."

Brain started barking at Gadget, while having a fierce look on his face. Gadget stuck his arms in the air and said, "No offense, but what's wrong with him?"

Penny answered, "He often gets intense, when around strangers. Deep down, he's a very friendly and caring pet."

Inspector Gadget looked at Brain with a magnifying glass and said, "That may be the case, but he appears to have the fierceness of a MAD agent."

A few hours later, Inspector Gadget tucked Penny into bed. Gadget asked, "Is there anything else you need?"

Penny said, "I have a question." Gadget nodded. Penny asked, "Did you ever work with my father?"

Inspector Gadget answered, "Yes I did. We went on a few cases and stopped some MAD agents. He was a very loving person. During our breaks, he would tell me all about how quickly you're growing up and what a great girl you are. I know your father well, so I know he'd be proud of the smart, brave little-girl you are. I also know you will, so I know you'll do amazing things in the future."

Even though Penny was just a kid, she felt guilty about not being a full-time hero yet. She wanted to be an HQ agent, just like her parents and her uncle. Penny said, "Uncle Gadget, do you think I could ever become an HQ agent?"

Inspector Gadget was hoping that Penny wouldn't ask that. He bit on his tongue, while wondering what he should say. After a long pause, he said, "Penny, being an HQ agent is a very dangerous job. I don't think it's something you should do."

Penny replied, "I'm not talking about being a junior detective or anything like that. When I become older, I want to be a part of my family's legacy and be a heroic agent of HQ, just like you and my parents were. That would be the right thing to do, don't you think?"

Inspector Gadget struggled to come up with a response to that, so he said, "This isn't the best time for discussing that." He looked at the clock and said, "I believe it's your bedtime."

Penny said, "Goodnight, Uncle Gadget."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Goodnight, Penny." He closed the door and started heading out of the house. With the demise of Penny's father, Gadget was more determined than ever, to find Dr. Claw and bring him to justice. During the night, he searched the city and found several of Dr. Claw's minions. He investigated them and battled them, while trying to get clues about Dr. Claw's hideout.

The next night, Dr. Claw got a tip, from one of his henchmen, that Inspector Gadget was getting clues about where his hideout. If this were to continue, Dr. Claw knew that Inspector Gadget would eventually hide his hideout, which was fifty-miles away from HQ. Dr. Claw put his claw on his chin, while trying to think about what to do.

MAD Cat walked by Dr. Claw and asked, "What's on your mind?"

Dr. Claw said, "I'm thinking about the overly-dark and mysterious detective, known as Inspector Gadget."

MAD Cat replied, "He's been on your mind a lot, especially in recent weeks."

Dr. Claw responded, "Indeed he has been. He's been a throne in my claw, for too long. I've felt the need to hide-away from my enemies. However, I made a special exception for Penny's father and I think I'll make a second exception, for my most pesky of enemies, Inspector Gadget!"

MAD Cat gulped and nervously asked, "You're not going to eliminate him, are you?"

Dr. Claw had an evil smile, on his disfigured, scarred-up face, while saying, "Inspector Gadget may of been a human, but he's basically become a robot. Because of that, I won't be able to give him the torture he deserves. However, that doesn't mean I won't have fun tearing his robotic-arms off and breaking him into pieces. He will sent to a scrapyard and broken into bits."

Dr. Claw turned on his communicator and sent a message to his henchmen. He said, "Find Gadget and bring him to my lair. I know we don't normally allow guests, but Gadget's been a problem for too long. For years, he's foiled my plans, of eliminating HQ. He may have been a major success, but he's about to lose, during our next encounter. I'll get you next time Gadget, next time!"

The next day, Inspector Gadget went around the city, while searching for Dr. Claw. He had hired a few of his HQ friends to guard Penny and Brain, while he was gone. During Inspector Gadget's walk, rain poured on him. He was used to dealing with dozens of raindrops falling on him, but this was even worse. Hundreds of raindrops poured out of the sky and a majority of them landed on him and his trench-coat. He said, "Wowsers, this is too much."

Suddenly, a group of Dr. Claw's henchmen showed up, in a ship. They got out of the ship and pointed their blasters at Inspector Gadget. Gadget asked, "What's going on?"

One of the henchmen said, "Mr. Gadget, we haven't come to hurt you. We're going to bring you to Dr. Claw's fortress. If you don't want to get hurt, don't try to fight back."

Inspector Gadget would normally fight back, but this time, he was willing to make an exception. He had been wanting to confront Dr. Claw for a long time and after Penny's father got defeated by Dr. Claw, Gadget had gained an even bigger desire, to find and stop his arch-enemy. He stuck his arms in the air and said, "I'm not going to fight back. I'll come with you guys and pay a visit to Dr. Claw's lair." The henchmen escorted Gadget into their ship. One of the henchmen started driving the ship.

About an hour later, Inspector Gadget arrived at Dr. Claw's hideout. It was a red and black building, decorated with menacing-looking claws. The henchmen opened up the hideout's front-doors and threw Gadget inside. Inspector Gadget walked inside the long hallway. He tried to maintain his heroic and dedicated determination. He was also trying to not lose his bravery, despite how intimidating Dr. Claw's hideout was.

Five minutes later, Inspector Gadget finally got to Dr. Claw's hideout. Dr. Claw had his back turned to him. Gadget started walking up to his arch-enemy, while saying, "You better surrender. You've always been a troublemaker, but after you destroyed Penny's father, you've become something far eviler."

Dr. Claw surprised Inspector Gadget, by using his claw to knock him to the ground. Dr. Claw said, "Greetings, Gadget. It must be humiliating to have that name. After all, you used to be a human and now, you're simply referred to as a gadget. That would probably make your blood boil, but do you even have blood? Let's find out." Dr. Claw started using his menacing claw, to attack Gadget. He even used it, to cut one of Gadget's arms off. However, Gadget's arm was robotic, so there was no blood.

Inspector Gadget said, "I can have an HQ scientist replace that, so don't count that as a victory."

Dr. Claw replied, "You really can't bleed, can you? How disappointing? However, that won't spare you from my wrath." Dr. Claw started chasing after Inspector Gadget. Gadget tried to run across the room, while hoping to avoid Dr. Claw's attacks.

Inspector Gadget said, "Go go gadget self-defense mode." A missile popped out of Gadget's hat and hit Dr. Claw. The missile blasted Dr. Claw into his own monitor-screen. He angrily screamed, while the missile set-off, blowing up the monitor screen. Inspector Gadget said, "Wowsers, I didn't think self-defensive mode would be so intense."

Dr. Claw crawled out of the explosion. He had survived, but he was in a tremendous amount of pain. Blood poured down his face and fell onto his claw. He had a wicked smile on his messed-up face, while using his claw to grab Gadget by the neck. He said, "Gadget, did you think an explosion was really enough to stop me? I'm Dr. Claw, the world's most diabolical mastermind."

Inspector Gadget tried to get the claw off of his neck, while saying, "You aren't as devious as you think you are. There are villains, who have destroyed thousands of people. You've only destroyed one. You're a failure, even when it comes to being evil."

Dr. Claw replied, "You're wrong, Gadget. I only do such vile things, when necessary and destroying you is more than necessary. It's my mission." He did an evil laugh.

Inspector Gadget said, "Your mission has been cancelled. Go go gadget fight-back mode." A device popped out of Gadget's hat and demolished Dr. Claw's claw. Dr. Claw angrily screamed, while Gadget punched him to the ground.

MAD Cat walked by. She had been instructed to not visit, until Inspector Gadget had left. However, she was concerned about Dr. Claw's safety, so she came by and saw how much pain she was in. She nervously walked by and asked, "Are you okay, Dad?"

Inspector Gadget had a shocked look on his face, while asking, "Dad?"

Dr. Claw glared at Gadget and said, "MAD Cat is more than just my pet. She's my daughter." Dr. Claw started coughing up blood, while saying, "I don't have long, before I perish, so it's time you know the truth."

Dr. Claw flash-backed to a time, where he was a charming, responsible agent at HQ. Inspector Gadget was shocked to hear that Dr. Claw used to have his job, but Claw had more surprising things to reveal. Dr. Claw explained, "One day, during bring your daughter to work day, HQ's building had a fire. If me and my daughter ever were in life-threatening danger, saving my daughter would be top priority. However, my fellow HQ agents, who were Penny's parents, ignored my commands and saved me, instead of my daughter. I only lost my hand, but my daughter nearly lost her life. The doctor's knew her body was too damaged to keep her brain functioning, so I had her brain placed in a cat's body."

Inspector Gadget looked at Mad Cat and said, "So, you used to be a human?"

Mad Cat replied, "Yes I was. I've lost most of my humanity. I feel like a full-time pet, but I never lost my love for my father, so I stayed by his side."

Dr. Claw faced Gadget, while saying, "I wanted revenge on HQ, for almost getting my daughter destroyed. That's why I became Dr. Claw. I got revenge on my disloyal HQ agents." Dr. Claw could barely stand, while saying, "I failed at being an HQ agent, but more importantly, I failed my family. Gadget, I know you hate me, but please protect my daughter. I'm okay with losing my own life, but no harm must come to her."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Don't worry, I'll look after her."

Dr. Claw said, "I'll get you in the afterlife Gadget, the afterlife!" Inspector Gadget had finally defeated his arch-enemy. Instead of feeling proud of himself, he felt sorry for Dr. Claw. Despite all the evil things Dr. Claw did, he truly loved his daughter.

A few hours later, Inspector Gadget carried Mad Cat home and explained to Penny what happened. Mad Cat nervously asked, "What's going to happen to me?"

Inspector Gadget said, "Mad Cat, you were an innocent victim, so you deserve a nice home. Most people wouldn't believe you were once human. To be honest, I can hardly believe I used to be a human. I can relate to the pain you've gone through and because of that, I'd be honored to have you be a part of my life."

Mad Cat tried to not be nervous, while saying, "I guess that'll work. I'll be the family pet."

Inspector Gadget shook his head and replied, "No, you'd be like a second daughter to me."

Penny asked, "Second?"

Inspector Gadget warmly said, "Penny, your parents were wonderful, if somewhat dubious, people and I'd be honored to be your foster-dad and give you the home you've always deserved."

Penny hugged him and said, "Thank you, Daddy Gadget." She signaled to Mad Cat and said, "Come here, sis." Mad Cat smiled and hugged them. Despite all the darkness in Inspector Gadget's life, he had found a family and was happier than ever before. The rain finally stopped, which allowed Gadget to enjoy the sunshine of life.


End file.
